


Нужен

by mmandarine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmandarine/pseuds/mmandarine
Summary: Лука знает разницу между тем, что ему хочется, и что ему нужно. Ему нужно выиграть чемпионат штата и подписать профессиональный контракт до выпускного. Нужно, чтобы семья ничего не узнала. Нужно сосредоточиться на всём, что ему надо, и перестать думать о том, чего хочется.Но когда он переезжает в одну комнату с новым одноклубником, Серхио, с ног до головы состоящим из мышц, татуировок и чудесных улыбок, всё, что ему остается, это желание, желание, желание.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Need You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273779) by [LoveLeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLeah/pseuds/LoveLeah). 



> [от автора]  
> Всем привет! Я взялась за эту историю уже некоторое время назад, потому что люблю студенческую спортивную романтику и подумала, как было бы здорово вписать Луку и Серхио в такую историю. Надеюсь, вам тоже понравится!
> 
> [от переводчика]  
> Прямо скажем, до спортивной романтики ещё надо дожить. Зато процесс преображения Луки, так зацепивший в своё время переводчика, описан настолько проникновенно, что может быть проймёт не только меня.

Несмотря на джет-лаг, Лука проснулся до будильника. Он сел и вздохнул, широко разинув рот; покрутил челюстью и шеей, пока они не хрустнули. Каждое пробуждение с того дня, как он вернулся в кампус неделю назад, было похоже одно на другое: челюсть болела от того, что он скрежетал зубами во сне, из-за тонкого общажного матраса ломило всё тело, покрытое плёнкой пота во влажном летнем воздухе. В Миннесоте, где Лука учился по футбольной стипендии, зимой было жутко холодно, а летом жарко и влажно, как в Хорватии, а кондиционер в его общежитии в этом году, очевидно, сломался.

Лука оделся и отправился на утреннюю пробежку; стало еще больнее и потнее. По дороге вдоль озера, в паре кварталов от кампуса, ему попались несколько одноклубников, и они коротко кивали друг другу, не вынимая наушников.

После пробежки он зашел в общую душевую, пустую, с громким эхом, включил только холодную воду и долго стоял под ней, остывая, покачиваясь от усталости. Всего неделю назад он прилетел из Хорватии, где провёл месяц летних каникул с семьёй. Все эти недели он валялся на пляже, тренировался и играл в карты с родными, и весь полёт обратно в Штаты мысленно твердил себе: " _В этом году будет лучше_ ". Прошлый семестр закончился в таком стрессе и с таким чувством вины, что иногда ему казалось — он никогда не вернется домой; что так и останется в своей крошечной комнатке в общаге, под светом люминисцентных ламп, обложенный тетрадками по математике, и ненаписанными статьями, и пропущенными звонками от мамы на телефоне, навсегда, навсегда.  
Едва выйдя из гейта в аэропорту Загреба, увидев маму и сестру, которые радостно махали ему, он бросился в их крепкие, тёплые объятия и чуть не разревелся. Тяжесть всего того, ради чего он провёл год вдали от них, что хотел сделать и не сделал, висела на его шее как медаль. Он заработал их любовь, но было так тяжело, до боли, и их обнимающие руки… казалось, только они и не давали ему утонуть.

В самолёте до Миннесоты Лука представлял тебе предстоящий год именно таким, как хочется: он перестанет желать того, чего желать не стоит. Он проведет великолепный сезон и забьёт больше голов, чем в прошлом году. Получит пятёрки по всем предметам. Семья будет гордиться им. Он не будет бегать по утрам перед тренировками так долго и далеко, что от этого только вред, а не польза. Он _сыграет_ в финале кубка, а не будет наблюдать за ним со скамейки. Его купит профессиональный клуб. Он приложит все усилия, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким, потому что это глупо, это слабость, и в любом случае бесполезно.

Однако это было тяжело — не чувствовать себя так, приземлившись в холодном, переполненном аэропорту, где никто его не встречал, сев в такси, водитель которого не сказал ни слова за всю поездку, и поставив свой единственный чемодан посреди пустой комнаты в общежитии.

Сегодня будет лучше, потому что сегодня первый день предсезонки, будет тренировка, и он сможет увидеть своих товарищей по команде, пообщаться с ними, и, хоть они и правда были ему _всего лишь_ одноклубниками, не _друзьями_ , сердце билось в предвкушении и трепетало, достаточно сильно, чтобы он наконец закрыл холодную воду и вышел из душа.

Лука переоделся в тренировочную форму и пошел по короткой дороге между корпусами к стадиону. Он почувствовал запах свежепостриженной травы, услышал звук пинаемых мячей, смех и крики, еще до того, как вошел в ворота, и улыбнулся; это было приятно, и он даже посмеялся над собой, в какой же он жопе, что простая улыбка кажется особенной.

— Лука! — раздалось с бровки, как только он ступил на поле. Он узнал громкий, глубокий голос Карима и торопливо повернулся к нему, ухмыляясь. Карим подбежал к нему и непринужденно треснул по плечу. — Как каникулы? — спросил он, боком выбегая на поле и оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы помахать еще нескольким одноклубникам.

— Хорошо, — ответил Лука, подстраиваясь под скорость Карима на полшага позади; тот явно работал над своей формой всё лето, и выглядел ещё лучше, чем в конце прошлого сезона.

Лука и Карим остались среди немногих старшекурсников в команде; получается, они играли вместе уже три года. Друзьями они не были, однако Лука знал его — так же хорошо, как и всех остальных в городке. Карим был спокойным и вёл себя в тысячи раз более непринужденно, чем Лука; а еще он был техничным и и в прошлом сезоне забил голов больше, чем кто-либо другой; и Лука был раз увидеть, что кто-то еще воспринимает этот их последний год столь же серьёзно.

— А как твоё лето прошло? — спросил он Карима, и следующие несколько минут радостно слушал рассказы о друзьях, режиме тренировок и куда они успели съездить.

— В любом случае, — заключил Карим с улыбкой, — я рад, что вернулся. Мы в этом сезоне всех порвём, да?

Лука открыл было рот, чтобы расспросить Карима подробнее, что он думает о предстоящем сезоне, и встречался ли уже с новичками, и где он поселился, как тут кто-то позвал Карима по имени. Оба оглянулись и увидели Рафу, лучшего друга Карима в команде; он стоял в центре поля и махал рукой. Карим кивнул Луке, снова хлопнул его по плечу, не теряя скорости, развернулся и побежал к Рафе, расцветая сияющей улыбкой во всё лицо.

Лука послонялся некоторое время по полю, здороваясь с группами ребят. Все, кажется, искренне радовались ему, но в основном были погружены в разговоры с друзьями, которые он не хотел прерывать, так что просто в итоге уселся на мягкую короткую траву и приступил к растяжкам.

Услышав своё имя, сказанное негромким, но твёрдым голосом тренера, он поискал глазами и увидел, что Зидан идёт к нему в сопровождении незнакомого молодого парня в тренировочной форме.

— Привет, — сказал Лука, когда они подошли и встали рядом, возвышаясь над ним. Он всегда немного благоговел перед Зиданом, который до начала тренерской карьеры был изумительным профессиональным игроком; но сейчас стоявший рядом парень завоевал сто процентов его внимания.

Он был высоким; весь состоял из резко очерченных мышц, бронзовую кожу расчертили полосы татуировок. Густая темная бородка обрамляла губы, растянутые в широкой улыбке, которая больше подошла бы какой-нибудь знаменитости — ярко-белые зубы, и глаза сверкали так ярко, что у Луки закружилась голова.

— Это Серхио Рамос, — представил его Зидан. — Центральный защитник, только что перешел к нам.

— Привет, — снова сказал Лука.

— А это Лука Модрич, — продолжил Зидан, указывая на него Серхио, — тот, о ком я тебе говорил. Лучший наш игрок.

Лука через силу улыбнулся. Он и раньше слышал такое от тренеров и одноклубников, да и родители большую часть жизни твердили ему подобные вещи, но он ненавидел это слышать. В его представлении когда люди говорили, например, Кариму, что он прекрасный игрок и без него команда бы не справилась, тот чувствовал себя счастливым, гордым и польщенным; однако Лука чувствовал себя так, словно на шею ему повесили очередной тяжелый груз.

— Мне не терпится сыграть с тобой, — произнес Серхио с сильным акцентом; его улыбка стала ещё шире, когда он склонился и протянул Луке руку. Лука потянулся навстречу, пожал ему руку и смотрел, как его ладонь обернулась вокруг меньшей по размеру ладони Луки; смотрел слишком долго, на смуглую кожу кисти, на темную татуированную розу. Отпустив руку, Лука кивнул; Зидан и Серхио ушли, а Лука вернулся к растяжкам, и тянулся, и тянулся, но напряжение так и не ушло из его мышц.

Поглядывая украдкой, он видел, как Серхио представили еще нескольким игрокам. Слышал, как с некоторыми парнями тот заговорил по-испански. И заметил, что все, с кем знакомился Серхио, не могли удержаться от улыбок, смеялись, и Лука понимал, почему. В книгах ему встречалось описание людей, обладающих магнетической притягательностью, но он никогда не понимал, как это. Но после мимолетного общения с Серхио он понял: хочется, чтобы тёмные, сверкающие глаза Серхио смотрели на него, хочется его яркой, искренней улыбки, хочется, чтобы кожи снова касались его тёплые руки.

Так что до конца недели он всеми силами избегал Серхио на тренировках. Наблюдал за ним с безопасного расстояния, изучая стиль игры, и как лучше играть рядом, но не общался, не разговаривал. И был уверен, что Серхио ничего не заметил, потому что вся остальная команда болтала с ним постоянно, игроки толпились вокруг после тренировки и наперебой предлагали пойти потусоваться.

Серхио был сильным - Лука понял это, только посмотрев, но был тем не менее удивлен, как хорошо тот использует эту силу на поле, отталкивая других игроков от мяча и выигрывая верховую борьбу во время отработки упражнений. Он хорошо читал движение мяча, понимая, где и когда игрок собирается пробить или уйти в дриблинг. Пасовать он мог бы и лучше, и если бы это был Карим или кто-то другой из новичков, да фактически кто угодно другой, Лука подошел бы к нему с советом или предложил бы потренироваться вместе. Но это был не тощий младшекурсник, - высокий, весь в татуировках, и еще он постоянно раздевался - снимал футболку, закатывал шорты, так, чтобы практически каждый дюйм его мускулистого тела был неприлично выставлен напоказ, покрытый потом, сияя на солнце. Так что Лука не предлагал ему помощь, даже когда Серхио совершал глупейшие ошибки в схватках за мяч, теряя владение близко к воротам в попытке как-нибудь хитро обвести противника или отдать рискованный пас.

К концу первой недели тренировок команде нужно было проголосовать на выборах новых капитана и вице-капитана. Лука стоял, уткнувшись в свой шкафчик, пока помощник тренера объяснял, что надо написать имена на розданных листочках бумаги, а потом сложить их в корзину посреди раздевалки. Сев на скамейку, Лука положил бумагу на колено и тщательно, медленно вывел " _Карим_ ". Карим не был голосистым лидером, но его любили, и он хороший игрок, и один из немногих старожилов команды; конечно же, Луке нужно было капитанство, примерно так же, как нужно дышать, но если он сам за себя проголосует, то это не считается. Рядом он написал " _Тони_ ", потому что никого другого не смог придумать. В команде хватало хороших игроков, но немногие из них могли взвалить на себя такую ответственность.

Лука аккуратно свернул бумагу и опустил в коробку, стараясь не слишком думать о том, как проголосуют другие, и только тихо надеясь. Он любил руководить командой на поле, помогать другим игроками по мере сил; а еще капитанство в команде, особенно если они в этом сезоне выиграют чемпионство, прибавит ему очков в глазах любого скаута, пришедшего на игру.

Лука быстро принял душ и переоделся. Попрощавшись с несколькими оставшимися парнями, он немного поболтал с Каримом, чей шкафчик был по соседству, и пошел в общежитие. На предсезонке в выходные тренировок не было, так что он погасил свет и рано лёг в постель, настраиваясь на долгие, одинокие два дня.


	2. Chapter 2

Через два дня Луке пришлось переехать в другую комнату. Его избрали капитаном, и мама была так счастлива, что плакала в трубку, когда он позвонил ей рассказать новости. Лука тоже был счастлив — Зидан позвонил ему утром в субботу, чтобы сообщить о результатах, и закончил звонок кратким «Я рад, что это ты, Лука», и Лука всё утро земли под собой не чуял.

Теперь, однако, Лука катил чемодан к новой комнате в таком напряжении, что в голове, за глазами, болезненно пульсировало. Серхио, новый защитник, которого Лука практически не знал, с которым боялся заговорить, был избран вице-капитаном, так что теперь они должны поселиться вместе. Луке хотелось быть нормальным; хотелось чувствовать радостное возбуждение от перспективы потусоваться с Серхио, узнать его поближе и, возможно, наконец-то обрести друга, на что его мама надеялась последние три года; но ощущал он лишь страх, сжимавший что-то глубоко в груди.

Серхио был крутым, обаятельным, вроде бы милым; Лука уже знал, что тот — хороший игрок и лидер… всё это помогло ему стать вице-капитаном всего через неделю после появления в команде, по поводу чего Лука изо всех сил старался не раздражаться. Будь у него побольше времени, Лука привык бы к Серхио, и был бы в состоянии получать удовольствие от всего этого, не раздумывая слишком много о тех сторонах Серхио, от которых ему становилось жарко, тошно и стыдно. Но проживание в одной комнате не давало ему места и времени привыкнуть к Серхио так, как он нуждался — совместная жизнь означала переодевания на глазах друг у друга, сон на расстоянии пары метров, и, открывая глаза утром, первое, что они будут видеть — это друг друга.

Луке пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и выдох, чтобы рука не дрожала, когда он открывал дверь.

— Эй, капитан! — приветствовал его Серхио, как только он вошел. Он валялся, растянувшись, на кровати, но тут же встал и подошел к Луке, протягивая руку, и Лука хлопнул его приветственно по ладони. — Поздравляю, — сказал он, улыбаясь.

— И тебя, — ровным тоном ответил Лука, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. — Жду с нетерпением, когда мы вместе возглавим команду.

Улыбка Серхио слегка потускнела, затем засияла с новой силой.

— И я, — ответил он. — Слушай, я тут подумал, наверное, мы худшие соседи по комнате, потому что ни у тебя, ни у меня почти нет вещей.

Лука это и в голову не пришло, но так и есть. Они были единственными иностранными студентами в команде; багаж Луки составлял один чемодан, у Серхио, похоже, два. Предыдущий сосед Луки, американец, привёз мини-холодильник, телевизор и кучу видеоигр из родительского дома, до которого было всего два часа езды. Лука привёз с собой ноутбук, телефон и любимую одежду; всё остальное осталось в Хорватии. На первом курсе он был более сентиментален, привозил постеры, книги и фотографии, но после переездов туда-сюда в последние три лета он научился путешествовать налегке.

Мама Луки часами суетилась над его чемоданом, пытаясь запихнуть туда как можно больше вещей и причитая, как грустно будет прожить весь год только с тем, что он берёт с собой. Он не думал об этом, когда спал один в своей последней комнате, но сейчас, оглядываясь, подумал, что она, возможно, была права. Стены мертвенно-белого цвета, две кровати, два письменных стола и два комода — все светлого дерева, да их чемоданы; кроме этого, комната была совершенно пуста.

— Ага, — сказал Лука после паузы.

Серхио помолчал, явно ожидая, что Лука скажет что-то ещё. Не дождавшись, он торопливо проговорил:

— Так что я решил, мы можем достать флаги — ну, хорватский и испанский, Лукас сказал мне, что ты из Хорватии. Будет немного более по-домашнему. Мы же не хотим выглядеть как серийные убийцы, если приведём кого-нибудь в гости.

Сама идея привести «кого-нибудь» (в случае Серхио под «кем-нибудь» очевидно подразумевались _девушки_ ) в гости в комнату в общаге — для Луки уже и так было многовато пищи для размышлений, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ответить; и уж точно он не хотел, чтобы разговор зашел об одноразовых подружках, так что быстро (и глупо) решил пошутить.

— То есть, мне наверное не стоить развешивать по стенам прядки волос всех моих жертв? — спросил он, указав через плечо на свой чемодан. Серхио заморгал; Лука залился краской и подумал « _хватит быть таким чудиком, блин_ », а потом Серхио улыбнулся, а потом удивленно рассмеялся.

— Смешно, — сказал он, улыбаясь Луке. Лука отвёл взгляд и пошел к свободной кровати, волоча за собой чемодан.

— Я и правда рад, что нас поселили вместе, — сказал Серхио ему в спину. — Я ждал, что нам удастся познакомиться как следует, но на тренировках поговорить не получается. — _Это потому что я тебя избегаю_ , подумал Лука, но прежде чем он успел ощутить неловкость, Серхио снова заговорил. — Хочешь, пойдем вместе в магазин и купим что-нибудь для комнаты? Потусуемся заодно?

Лука знал, что ему стоило отказаться, хотя бы потому, что смертельно хотелось сказать «да»; однако поход в магазин казался безопасным и простым, чем-то, что он мог бы себе позволить, учитывая, что впереди целый год, в который он будет отказывать себе снова и снова, так что он бросил чемодан на кровать, повернулся к Серхио и кивнул.

Пока они шли до хозяйственного магазина в нескольких кварталах от кампуса, Серхио говорил о своей семье, а Лука думал, какой он высокий, но так, что рядом с ним сам Лука не кажется коротышкой; и отвечал на реплики и вопросы Серхио как можно короче.

— Мой младший брат играет за молодежную команду в Испании. Он тоже защитник, но просто ужасный. Сегодня утром у них была игра, и угадай счёт? — Серхио говорил быстро и оживлённо, его английский был хорош, несмотря на сильный акцент.

— Какой?

— Двенадцать — четыре. _Двенадцать!_ Я позвонил ему утром и наговорил столько гадостей. Он говорил, что не виноват ни в одном из голов, но папа сказал, что на самом деле во всех. Но он гений, так что я не понимаю, зачем он вообще утруждает себя игрой. А у тебя есть братья или сёстры?

— Сестра, — сказал Лука. Серхио помолчал, ожидая, что он продолжит. Лука провёл языком по зубам, пытаясь решить, что рассказать о своей сестре… что он по ней скучает, что она отлично поладит с Серхио, потому что они оба шумные и прекрасные, что она ненавидит смотреть футбол, когда играет кто-то другой, кроме Луки, что летом она сломала ногу и этим утром с нее сняли гипс. Всё, что он в итоге сказал Серхио, было: — Она на четыре года младше меня. — Серхио на секунду нахмурился, а потом принялся рассказывать очередную историю о своём брате.

Так они и продолжали; Серхио рассказывал о своей семье, о доме в Испании, о жизни в Штатах, а Лука внимательно слушал и изо всех сил пытался придумать, как ответить, не надоедая Серхио и не ляпнув что-нибудь странное.

Наконец они добрались до магазина, и разговор свернул на любимые цвета, что им нужно для комнаты и за какие команды они болеют.

Серхио взял тележку и облокотился на неё, скрестив предплечья на ручке; мышцы под татуировками напряглись. Он что-то говорил про подушки, когда заметил, что Лука смотрит, и замолк, а Лука недостаточно быстро отвёл взгляд.

— У тебя есть татуировки? — спросил Серхио. Лука покачал головой, разглядывая потёртый кафельный пол. — А хочешь?

— Нет, — ответил он честно. Он думал об этом всю неделю, восхищаясь татуировками Серхио: они были дерзкими, впечатляющими, отвлекали его от всего остального, и Серхио сам был таким, даже если татуировки убрать. Лука думал, что на его бледной коже тёмные чернила будут не к месту.

Серхио улыбнулся ему.

— Думаю, тебе будет круто. Какой твой любимый клуб? Моя первая татуировка была про Реал Мадрид.

Лука назвал ему свой любимый клуб в хорватской лиге, о котором Серхио никогда не слышал. И после паузы добавил: 

— Я не особо смотрю Ла Лигу, но мне нравится Барселона.

Глаза Серхио широко распахнулись, он схватил Луку за плечи, повернул к себе и пристально уставился ему в лицо. Луке только благодаря многолетней практике удалось сохранить невозмутимость; он изо всех сил старался не выглядеть так, как себя чувствовал — взволнованным, дёрганым, убогим, _нуждающимся…_ — и эти руки, большие, тёплые руки Серхио, переместили его туда, куда Серхио нужно, и удерживали его на месте, а карие глаза Серхио смотрели на него так пристально…

— Ты что, шутишь?

Лука покачал головой.

— Лука, — провозгласил Серхио торжественно, — если я когда-нибудь увижу тебя в футболке Барсы, сорву её с тебя собственными руками.

_Блядть_ , подумал Лука, отступая на шаг назад.  
Он отвернулся, взялся за ручку тележки и двинулся к отделу постельного белья. Секундой позже за спиной раздались шаги Серхио, и ладонь невесомо коснулась его плеча, лишь слегка задев ткань футболки, прежде чем Серхио отстранился.

— Это же шутка была, ты понял, да? — в голосе Серхио слышалось искреннее беспокойство, а не раздражение, как следовало ожидать.

— Ага, — ответил Лука безмятежно, прохладным тоном; его сердце бешено колотилось. Глянув через плечо, он увидел, как Серхио озадаченно хмурится, и с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Но я уверен, ты поймёшь свою ошибку, когда Барса уничтожит ваших в класико через месяц. — Серхио на секунду заколебался, но через мгновение слегка улыбнулся Луке, догнал его и пошёл рядом, самодовольно доказывая, что Барсе никогда не победить Мадрид.

Они еще немного поговорили о соперничестве команд, постепенно продвигаясь к отделу с подушками. Как только они подошли, Серхио прервался на полуслове и повернулся к белой стене с пристальным вниманием. Лука провел рукой вверх-вниз по мягкому серо-синему пледу и краем глаза смотрел, как Серхио вытаскивает с полок подушки, одну за другой, прижимает каждую к лицу, задумчиво прикрывает глаза.

— О, иди эту потрогай! — сказал Серхио через пару минут, и Лука подошел к нему. Серхио протянул обтянутую пластиком подушку к его лицу и глянул выжидательно. Лука после небольшой паузы взял подушку из его рук и коротким движением прижал к щеке.

— Мягкая, — кивнул он, возвращая подушку Серхио. Она и правда была мягкой, даже через мятую пластиковую упаковку; такой мягкой, что Лука сразу же понял, насколько твердая и неудобная подушка у него сейчас.

— Давай оба такие возьмем, — предложил Серхио, бросив в тележку ту подушку, что была у него в руках, и потянулся за второй.

— Да ладно, ничего, — быстро проговорил Лука.

Серхио недоуменно нахмурился через плечо.

— Ладно, но нельзя же и дальше спать на той общажной подушке. Твоей спине придёт конец. Какие подушки тебе нравятся? Эта чуть пожестче… — Серхио потянулся через Луку за другой подушкой, которую уже пробовал раньше, и Лука поспешил прервать его. Ему не нравилось покупать что-то для себя, что-то не первой необходимости; он вполне мог выжить и с той тощей подушкой, жесткими простынями и одеялами, что прилагались к его кровати, но спорить с Серхио тоже не хотелось. Хоть они и покупали подушки для односпальных кроватей, разделенный парой метров плиточного пола, это казалось домашним, почти интимным.

— Нет, мне та понравилась.

Серхио ухмыльнулся и швырнул подушку в телегу поверх своей такой же.

— И плед тебе тоже стоит взять, — Серхио дёрнул подбородком в сторону покрывала, которое Лука щупал, думая, что Серхио не видит; а он, как оказалось, заметил. — Хорошо будет сочетаться с деревянной мебелью. Может и я себе такой возьму.

Так что в итоге они взяли одинаковые подушки и покрывала. Добавили ещё кое-что, расплатились и направились обратно в кампус, таща по несколько пакетов каждый.

Вернувшись из магазина, Лука и Серхио занялись украшением комнаты — каждый свою половину — под музыку из телефона Серхио, сплошь переливы гитар и испанской речи. Лука вставил фото, на котором он сам, сестра и родители позировали на пляже прошлым летом, на фоне синего моря, залитого солнцем, в купленную сегодня рамку, и установил на столе; расстелил по кровати новое покрывало, засунул новую подушку в светло-серую наволочку, а в ногах кровати поставил корзину для белья и сложил туда грязную одежду. Комната стала выглядеть гораздо лучше, по-домашнему уютнее, и оказалась совершенно не похожей на ту, в которой Лука жил в прошлом году — там было много ярких цветов и кричащих узоров, заполнявших половину его соседа на контрасте со спокойной и почти пустой половиной Луки. Теперь же их с Серхио кровати зеркально отражали одна другую: светло-серое постельное бельё, пышные подушки и светло-голубые покрывала на каждой. Выглядит совсем не похоже на общагу, подумал Лука, но было, пожалуй, здорово, что все так сочетается, да и бардака поменьше.

Когда он закончил устанавливать на столе небольшую лампу, Серхио вслух заметил, как здорово теперь выглядит их комната, и ослепительно улыбнулся Луке; а затем сунул в уши наушники и принялся печатать что-то на своём ноутбуке. Услышав из наушников Серхио тихую музыку, Лука позвонил маме и негромко заговорил с ней по-хорватски.

— Я сегодня переехал в другую комнату, вместе с нашим вице-капитаном. Он классный. Мы пошли в магазин и накупили кое-чего для уюта, украсили комнату.

— Вот здорово! — взволнованно и с радостью ответила мама. — Наконец-то у тебя появилась компания! Он американец?

— Нет, он из Испании. — Он услышал, как мама делает глубокий вдох, и понял, что сейчас она начнет задавать ему миллион вопросов о Серхио, а он меньше всего хотел обсуждать его с ней, особенно сидя всего в паре метров. — А что вы сегодня ели на ужин? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь ее. Он задавал этот вопрос почти каждый раз, потому что мама любила готовить, любила еду, и всегда была рада поговорить о том, что она готовила сегодня; и слушая её рассказы о еде, которую он ел в детстве каждый день, Лука всегда чувствовал, что тоска по дому немного отступает.

— Оо, я приготовила Диоре штрукли* в честь того, что ей сняли гипс. Сегодня я запекла их и добавила мускатный орех, получилось так вкусно! Сливочные, тёплые — тебе бы понравилось. И потом мы открыли одну из папиных бутылок. Вино получилось сладкое, ты такое не любишь.

Лука улыбнулся.

— Я согласен потерпеть, и даже выпить его, ради того, чтобы поесть сейчас твоей еды, — сказал он и услышал, как она всхлипнула на том конце линии.

— Ну хватит нежничать, _mali**_ , а то я сейчас заплачу.

— Ладно, — произнес Лука преувеличенно бодро, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем слушать, как мама плачет в телефон. — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Занятия начинаются в понедельник, надо подготовиться.

Мама сказала, что любит его, и он ответил ей тем же, и они распрощались. Лука лёг на спину на свою кровать, всё ещё жёсткую и неудобную, но голова его приятно погрузилась в мягкую подушку, а плед шелковисто скользил по коже, и было так удобно, что он смог почти, хотя и не совсем, заснуть всего в нескольких метрах от Серхио.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * мучное блюдо с сыром и яйцами, которое поливается сливочным маслом, сливками или соусом. что-то вроде запеканки, в общем.
> 
> ** маленький (хорв.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ко второй неделе тренировок Лука совершенно точно мог сказать, что он ненавидит в Серхио.

Он _ненавидел_ то, что Серхио обязательно нужно подвернуть шорты, обнажая длинные мускулистые бёдра; и он постоянно снимал футболку, обтираясь ей, прежде чем бросить на землю, а затем выпрямлялся, опустив руки на пояс или проводя пальцами сквозь волосы, напрягая пресс и демонстрируя свои татуировки всем подряд. Все переодевались и мылись в одной раздевалке, так что вряд ли кому-то требовалось напоминание, что у Серхио идеальное тело! Однако тот был просто счастлив, когда практически каждый квадратный сантиметр его кожи, обнаженный, сверкал на солнце.

Он ненавидел, что каждую свободную минуту на тренировке ему приходилось наблюдать, как Серхио тренирует свободные удары и пенальти, как будто он форвард, а не центральный, мать его, защитник, которому хорошо бы поработать над защитой! встроившись в линию обороны с тремя партнёрами, с которыми никогда раньше не играл! Сосредоточенность Серхио и упорство, с которым он бил по воротам, так уверенно, снова и снова, в верхний угол, потом в другой верхний угол, так что у несчастного их вратаря болело всё тело от непрерывных прыжков и падений, но он всё равно смеялся вместе с Серхио и хлопал того по спине, могли бы восхитить Луку. Хотя всем известно — голы, забитые на тренировке, ничего не стоят; и когда Серхио поймал его взгляд после отличного гола и улыбнулся, Лука лишь сощурился в ответ.

Он ненавидел смотреть, как Серхио возился буквально со всеми без исключения в команде, так, словно они его лучшие друзья, шутливо боролся с ними, сидел рядом на траве в перерывах и всегда, всегда смеялся и болтал не переставая. Серхио был в хорошей форме, и умениями не обделён, но это всё ровным счётом ничегошеньки не значит, если ты не _трудишься_ , и Лука повидал многих игроков, сильных, но ленивых, которые не работают над собой, а только тянут свои команды на дно.

Самому Серхио Лука не говорил ни слова, потому что Серхио тоже был капитаном, и потому что они жили в одной комнате, но при этом так друг друга толком и не знали, и ещё потому, что Лука всё равно не мог в его присутствии складывать слова в предложения. Право отдавать указания другим игрокам он заработал, трудясь вместе с ними в течение нескольких лет, помогая, пока они не стали доверять ему достаточно, чтобы делать то, что он говорит (в большинстве случаев).

Так что, позволив Серхио пинать хуи в течение полутора недель, Лука наконец решил, что пора призвать команду к порядку.

Когда группа защитников выстроилась в очередь к одиннадцатиметровой отметке, собираясь вместе с Серхио отрабатывать пенальти и громко обсуждая, кто забьет больше всех, Лука позвал Рафу ещё раз отработать пасы; Рафа посмотрел на него и послушно побежал выполнять, едва оглянувшись на точку; ещё несколько защитников последовали за ним, Лука разделил их на две команды и они тренировали короткий быстрый пас под давлением, стараясь не терять мяч.

Когда Лука увидел, как Серхио, небрежно прислонясь к штанге ворот, болтает с Иско уже кучу времени вместо того, чтобы практиковать контроль мяча, он подбежал к ним со словами «Эй, Иско, покажи-ка, о чём ты там говорил», и Иско, радостно ухмыльнувшись, побежал от него через поле, громко рассказывая (в сотый раз с начала предсезонки), как он работал над контролем всё лето. Лука ударил сильно, высоко, и смотрел, как Иско принимает мяч, быстро и уверенно, и прижимает его пяткой, не дав подпрыгнуть ни на миллиметр. Улыбнувшись, он побежал к Иско, чтобы хлопнуть его по ладони, искренне радуясь и гордясь — как тот повзрослел и продвинулся с прошлого года, когда пришел к ним рассеянным новичком.

Прямо как Серхио сейчас. Новичок. Лука представлял, как это было бы, будь Серхио с ними три года, чему бы он научился у Зидана и у самого Луки — их стилю перепасовки, дисциплине, тактике. Однако ещё до приезда в Миннесоту Серхио уже научился — от родителей, тренера или болельщиков, — что великие футболисты выделяются своими голами, а не позицией на поле, защитными качествами или даже ассистами.

И Лука мог понять это, потому что сам вырос среди подобных убеждений, они окружали его практически всю жизнь. Однако объяснять Серхио, что забивание голов не должно значить так много — сейчас это было бы бессмысленно; а велеть ему прекратить дурачиться с парнями во время тренировок звучало бы по-стариковски, так что Лука держал рот на замке и старался избегать разговоров с ним в принципе. Он постоянно носил наушники, когда они были вместе в комнате, и всегда уходил из раздевалки пораньше, чтобы им не пришлось вместе идти к общежитию. Ему казалось, что так будет легче — избегать общения с Серхио, притворяться, что он не замечает, как тот хмурится, лёжа в кровати и поглядывая на Луку, который его игнорировал.

Лука был убежден, что Серхио не обращает внимания на то, что они с Лукой каждый сам по себе. В команде ещё тридцать человек, с которыми он мог бы поговорить, и с каждым из них было бы веселее, чем с Лукой.

Однако вечером накануне их первой и единственной предсезонной игры Серхио настоял на разговоре. Лука вернулся в общежитие после вечерней лекции; глаза болели от неестественного света люминисцентных ламп, а голова — от быстрой невнятной речи профессора, чей английский ему было сложно разобрать. Зайдя в комнату, он обнаружил Серхио, полулежащего на кровати; одна нога, согнутая в колене, была отброшена в сторону, а одет он был только в чёрные шорты, и больше ничего. Когда Лука вошел, он читал книгу, но тут же её отложил.

— Хей, — сказал он Луке, хрипло и на полтона ниже обычного, словно после сна.

— Привет, — ответил Лука, скрипнув задними зубами и делая медленный вдох.

— Как занятия? — спросил Серхио, словно он был мамой Луки, а тот только что пришел домой из детского сада.

Лука моргнул и, не подумав, ответил правду.

— Отвратительно.

— Почему? — спросил Серхио, распахнув глаза; брови его взлетели высоко на лоб.

— Я все свои предметы терпеть не могу, — ответил ему Лука. Серхио непонимающе нахмурился, и Лука едва не рассмеялся. — А _тебе_ нравятся твои? — спросил он.

— Ну, — ответил Серхио, — да. По основной специальности, во всяком случае. Сегодня утром на семинаре по маркетингу было здорово. — Он принялся пересказывать, что узнал сегодня на семинаре, и Лука подумал, что это почти так же скучно, как слушать преподавателей, кроме одного существенного отличия: Серхио действительно самому было интересно то, о чём он рассказывал. Лука наблюдал за говорящим Серхио; сейчас, когда они были наедине и тот валялся полуголый на смятом покрывале, таком же, как и у Луки, смуглая кожа казалась еще более обнаженной. Наблюдал за линиями слов на татуированных рёбрах, смотрел, как небрежно изгибаются и растягиваются мышцы рук, живота и груди, когда Серхио двигал руками или ёрзал на кровати. — Эй, я хотел тебе сказать, — вдруг произнёс Серхио, и взгляд Луки дёрнулся обратно к его лицу. — Так здорово, что ты помогаешь другим игрокам. Им повезло, что у них есть ты.

Лука заморгал. Серхио смотрел на него просто, без улыбки или насмешки на губах, лишь искренность во взгляде.

— Спасибо.

— Так что ты думаешь о завтрашней игре? — спросил Серхио.

Лука облизнул губы, прикусил язык.

— Это предсезонка. — _Не должна иметь никакого значения, но всегда получается наоборот._ — Мы увидим, в каком состоянии команда, над чем работать дальше. — _Очень надеюсь, ты наконец поймёшь, что вы с Рафой понятия не имеете, как играть вместе. Надеюсь, все остальные будут так же хороши, как и в прошлом году._

— Есть какие-нибудь особые замечания ко мне? Пожелания? — спросил Серхио, и на недоуменное выражение лица Луки пояснил: — как к вице-капитану, в смысле? Я раньше был капитаном, но вице — никогда, так что не хочу мешаться у тебя под ногами и всё такое.

Лука некоторое время раздумывал, может, и правда сказать Серхио, что требуется от него завтра: оставаться на позиции, сохранить ворота сухими, взаимодействовать с партнёрами по линии защиты, каждый раз под прессингом пасовать на Луку. Однако присутствие Серхио делало его таким глупым, робким и слабым, что он ответил лишь «Да неважно», голосом тихим и слабым, и закончил разговор, выключив свет, хотя Серхио, возможно, собирался ещё почитать; и забрался под одеяло.

После переезда Лука почти не спал первые три ночи. Он лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза, натянув одеяло до подбородка, и слушал дыхание Серхио, и думал, что если заснёт, то может увидеть сон, или заговорить, или проснуться со стояком, или захрапеть, или слишком громко заворочаться. Когда ему удавалось заснуть, он просыпался от малейшего звука со стороны Серхио, напряженный и нервный.

Ночью перед игрой ему только силой воли удалось заставить себя заснуть.

И тогда ему приснилось именно то, чего он не хотел видеть во сне.

Он лежал на спине, на своей кровати, у себя дома в Хорватии. Плакаты с Бобаном и Снейдером смотрели со стены напротив. Свет был погашен, но луна ярко светила в окно. Вентилятор на потолке крутился так быстро, что лопасти слились в один размытый круг. Кожа Луки, обнаженная, покрылась мурашками в прохладном ночном воздухе. А Серхио стоял на коленях между бёдер Луки, нагой и скрытый в такой глубокой тени, что Лука не мог разглядеть татуировки; практически невидимый, кроме трёх точек: лицо, сосредоточенное и напряжённое, красивое, и возбужденное, когда он смотрел на Луку расширенными зрачками, с влажными припухшими губами; его член, толстый и длинный, стоящий торчком, всего в паре сантиметров от такого же напряженного члена Луки; и пальцы, прижатые к заднице Луки, гладили и ласкали внутри, снова и снова и снова, и снова, пока член Луки не дрогнул и он кончил себе на живот, выкрикнув со всхлипом имя Серхио.

Лука проснулся со стояком, но стыд, смущение и страх ударили по нему с такой силой, что эрекция пропала почти мгновенно. Краем глаза он глянул на соседнюю кровать, пылая щеками, но Серхио лежал на боку, лицом к Луке, и спокойно спал, слегка приоткрыв рот. Лука как можно тише попытался глубоко вздохнуть и отвернулся к стене, подальше от гребаного одноклубника, человека, с которым придется вместе играть, завтра и до самого конца сезона, и спать рядом до конца года.

За окном начинало светлеть, так что Лука понял — скоро утро, а ещё он понял, что нет ни малейшего шанса заснуть обратно, так что выбрался из постели, оделся и отправился на пробежку.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от переводчика]   
> "В итоге, «Реал» разбился на две группы: Модрич, который пытался все сделать сам, и все остальные." (с) Кирилл Хаит.  
> игре Луки в матче с Леванте 30.01.21 посвящается.  
> не вычитано, буду править в процессе. простите, переводчика занесло.

_Мы проиграем_ , пронеслось в голове у Луки, как только они приступили к разминке.

Матч был выездной, в колледже, которому они проиграли в прошлом сезоне. Университет Луки, Краун Колледж, вышел на игру в третьем комплекте формы, лиловом; Лука его ненавидел. Поле было сухое и неровное, трибуны почти пусты, а одноклубники Луки — несобраны.

Лука перекидывался мячами с Тони и Карлосом, которые должны выйти с ним в центре поля. Он видел, что Тони тоже заметил — всё не так; его глаза были прищурены больше обычного, и пасовал он слишком расслабленно. Луке нравился Тони, тихий и серьёзный, один из лучших полузащитников, с которым ему приходилось играть; но иногда он сдавался ещё до того, как игра успевала начаться, и сегодня был именно такой день. Он знал, что сегодня Тони выйдет и будет хорош, производителен как робот, и ничего более.

Иногда Луке хотелось и самому так уметь. Выключить голову, заранее слить игру, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения покидать поле на шестидесятой минуте, когда его команда проигрывает. Убедить себя, что проигрыш в одном матче — не самое страшное; однако несмотря на все попытки обрести дзен, подобно Тони, играть в уже проигранном матче было сродни попыткам удержаться на плаву в бушующем море.

Он как-то услышал разговор Тони с Лукасом, и Тони говорил, что не зацикливаться на играх ему помогают мысли о чём-то большем, чем футбол. «Моей семье всё равно, выиграю я или проиграю, » — говорил он. «Моя девушка любит меня, даже если я провёл плохой матч». Лука пытался повторять себе эти слова, до, после и во время матчей. И не то чтобы он не осознавал их истинности… родным нравилось, что он играет в футбол, и они с удовольствием смотрели игры, когда получалось, но проиграй он в одной игре или даже в сотне игр, они не перестанут его любить. Лука _знал_ это, но после проигрыша _всё равно_ чувствовал себя до тошноты бесполезным.

В прошлом году даже сам Зидан сказал Луке, что ему надо меньше переживать насчёт побед. Перед плей-офф они играли с командой со дна таблицы, и результат в этом матче ничего не значил. После того, как они пропустили быстрый гол, Лука шестьдесят минут носился, преследуя мяч, совершал рывки, отдавал пасы вразрез, принять которые было некому. На семидесятой минуте Зидан его заменил. Лука тяжело дышал, боль и усталость пронизывали его до костей, и он так злился на замену, что скрежет его зубов был отчетливо слышен. «Лука», сказал Зидан, положив прохладную ладонь на влажный от пота загривок Луки и уводя его с поля, «хватит.»

Лука хотел быть таким же, как другие ребята в команде, кто может забыть о проигрыше или об ошибках, или о плохой игре, и заняться чем-нибудь более важным. Но ещё он знал, что его главным отличием, тем, что выделяло его, делало великим, а не просто хорошим, было именно это качество — то, что он никогда не сдавался; не позволял ни себе, ни одноклубникам сорваться с крючка; не отмахивался.

Для Луки выиграть предсезонку было естественно, так же как и любую другую игру. Однако он видел, что больше никто так не думал. Форварды жонглировали мячами, исполняли финты, защитники, стоя кружком, неторопливо передавали друг другу мяч ленивыми пасами, не прекращая разговора, а Тони и Карлос смотрели на Луку, взглядами, в которых явно читалось желание — пусть этот матч скорее закончится, и можно будет вернуться домой, поспать, увидеться с девушкой или поиграть в видеоигры. Так что когда тренеры позвали стартовый состав на поле, встать в большой круг на общую разминку, Лука сказал им:

— Сегодня мы выиграем, — он постарался вложить в свой голос как можно больше убежденности, и было слышно, что он верит в то, что говорит. Некоторые из одноклубников оживились, заметил он. — Мы, чёрт возьми, финалисты прошлого сезона, а эти парни — никто. Мы их даже не заметим.

Лука обвёл круг глазами, встречаясь взглядом с каждым. Он увидел ухмылку Карима, Лукас улыбался, взгляд Дани был сосредоточен и серьёзен. Лука улыбнулся. Может у его команды и не было такой отчаянной нужды победить, как у него самого, но они любили футбол, и были в нём хороши; и, глядя на них, Лука осознал, что это его последняя предсезонка перед выпуском.

— _Каждая_ игра имеет значение, — уверенно произнёс он. — Это финал. Каждый матч — финал.

По их лицам Лука понял, что большинство на это не купилось, что было вполне справедливо.

Однако Лука продолжал искать в их глазах то самое выражение, что и в его собственных — сжигающая изнутри нужда победить, которую он ощущал каждый раз, выходя на поле. Он понимал, что они тоже хотят победить, и, возможно, не видят никакой разницы между своим желанием и его стремлением, но Лука видел. Он видел, что им это не _необходимо_ , и был за них рад, но _ему_ была нужна победа, и он ненавидел быть единственным таким.

Он избегал смотреть на Серхио, пока произносил речь, пока разминался, даже когда они переодевались в общаге сегодня утром. Когда Лука вернулся с пробежки, Серхио уже проснулся и сидел на своей кровати, привычно полуодетый, и длинные волосы падали ему на лицо. Он только приподнял бровь при виде Луки, которому уж точно не стоило тренироваться всего за пару часов до первого матча в сезоне, а потом улыбнулся и громко, дружелюбно сказал:

— Доброе утро!

Лука в ответ промямлил нечто неразборчивое и до самого выхода игнорировал Серхио. По дороге к стадиону, откуда их забирал автобус, Серхио сказал Луке полным безграничной уверенности тоном:

— Мне не терпится сыграть с тобой. И команда просто класс.

— Ага, — ответил Лука.

Теперь, обводя глазами круг и не видя того, что ему хотелось увидеть, он позволил взгляду чуть сдвинуться и наконец нашел то, что искал, прекрасное, неожиданное, жаркое, он даже сбился на полуслове, — в широко распахнутых карих глазах Серхио.

Едва их взгляды встретились, Серхио тут же кивнул, и плечи Луки немного расслабились. Он знал, что у них с Серхио разные представления о защите, пасах и забивании голов, но то всё лишь философия, а _это_ , взгляд Серхио, глубокий, безумный и жадный, готовые, напряженные мышцы, был сам _футбол_. _Ладно_ , подумал Лука, _может, мы и победим._

Победы не получилось.

Первый тайм они отыграли достойно, но без голов. В перерыве Зидан велел им не отвлекаться и стремиться забить. Но когда заметная часть второго тайма прошла, а голов всё не было, Серхио сглупил. Мяч был у Луки, он искал взглядом пространство впереди, наблюдая, как Карим пытается стряхнуть с себя защитника, видел, как Тони открывается для паса, когда вдруг рядом мелькнуло что-то лиловое и спина Серхио с яркой белой четвёркой понеслась к чужой штрафной. Лука отпасовал Тони и опустился ниже, чтобы прикрыть брошенное Серхио пространство в задней линии, и несколько пасов спустя мяч вылетел под удар от ворот. Когда Серхио пробегал мимо, Лука проорал его имя, задыхаясь от ярости.

Серхио пошарил глазами по полю в поисках Луки, и наконец нашёл его взглядом.

— Держи свой край, — сказал ему Лука, громко и хрипло. И Иско, и Дани, и Карлос уже столько раз слышали этот приказ и этот командный голос, что им не надо было больше повторять; они и глазом не моргнули, когда он кричал на Серхио.

Серхио, однако, моргнул, а потом его выражение лица сменилось с напряженно-внимательного на разъяренное, и он шагнул к Луке, открывая рот, чтобы заорать в ответ. Лука заметил, что игроки обеих команд обращают на них внимание, и он не собирался ссориться со своим вице-капитаном на глазах у всех. Он яростно глянул на Серхио, приложил палец к губам и сказал ему, просто и резко:

— Заткнись.

И сразу же понял, что это была ошибка. Серхио сделал еще один свирепый шаг в его сторону, оказавшись слишком близко, лицом к лицу, между ними почти не осталось места, и уставился не менее яростным взглядом. Лука подумал, если бы не разница в росте, они бы упёрлись друг в друга лбами.

Брови Серхио хмурились, пухлые губы сжались в тонкую линию, мышцы челюстей и шеи напряглись.

— Пошел ты, — ответил он Луке тихим низким голосом, полным яда.

Луку накрыло ощущением из вчерашнего сна — Серхио смотрит на него сверху вниз, жарким, сосредоточенным взглядом, вот только причина совсем другая. Он с силой оттолкнул от себя Серхио прежде, чем успел подумать.

Серхио отшатнулся и какое-то мгновение выглядел потрясённым, но затем его взгляд снова стал жёстким, он вернул себе равновесие и опять агрессивно шагнул к Луке. Прежде чем оба успели сделать ещё хоть что-то, между ними вклинились одноклубники, Начо развёл руки в стороны, разводя их подальше, Тони обхватил Луку за талию и оттащил ещё на пару шагов.

— Всё в порядке, Лука, — спокойно и твёрдо произнёс Тони, похлопывая его по боку.

— Хватит, — сказал Начо, обращаясь к Серхио.

Тут подоспел рефери, показал обоим по желтой карточке, и Луку чуть не стошнило.

В оставшиеся полчаса Лука делал всё что мог, кровь шумела в ушах так громко, что он едва слышал. Когда они наконец пропустили на 90-й минуте, он понимал, что заслужил это.

Лука ушёл с поля, не поднимая глаз, и пока Зидан отчитывал команду в раздевалке, продолжал изучать свои бутсы. И по дороге в автобус тоже смотрел лишь под ноги, но чувствовал на себе взгляды одноклубников, смущённые, разочарованные, раздражённые. В прошлом сезоне Лука не получил ни одной жёлтой, а теперь вот, пожалуйста, на грёбаной предсезонке за ссору с собственным вице-капитаном.

В автобусе Лука сел на своё обычное место в середине салона, хотя ему хотелось забиться на переднее сиденье вместе с мешками экипировки, чтобы не пришлось ни на кого смотреть. Он поднял глаза и увидел, как Серхио прошёл мимо него, глядя прямо вперёд; обернувшись, он заметил, как тот садится на последнее сиденье, так, чтобы между ним и всеми остальными осталось два пустых ряда.

Карим сел через проход от Луки, и всю дорогу они проговорили, точнее, в основном Карим рассказывал, на какие предметы записался в этом семестре. Обычно Карим сидел с Рафой, так что Лука понимал, что смена места и этот разговор были целенаправленным заявлением. Когда они выходили из автобуса, он на прощанье потрепал Луку по плечу; лицо его говорило «ты идиот, но я с тобой».

Лука подождал, пока выйдет Серхио, и кивнул ему. Серхио смешался, но всё же неохотно кивнул в ответ, и они пошли к себе в комнату бок о бок, в молчании.

Серхио зашел в дверь вслед за Лукой, запер ее за собой и на мгновение прислонился лбом к прохладному дереву. Он был одет в чёрные спортивные штаны и облегающее худи, и, стоя у двери, казался тенью; Лука снова вспомнил свой сон, и, когда попытался выдохнуть, вздох вышел прерывистым и грубым. Серхио повернулся к нему, скрестив руки.

— Я хочу нормально с тобой общаться, — сказал он.

— Я тоже, — согласно кивнул Лука, отвернувшись от Серхио, чтобы поставить сумку на кровать, и бесцельно в ней копаясь.

Серхио скептически хмыкнул.

— И поэтому ты никогда со мной не разговариваешь? Почему ты хорошо относишься ко всем в команде, но ведешь себя так, будто рядом со мной ужасно? Почему ты всем даёшь советы по игре, но ждешь середины матча, чтобы сказать мне, что я что-то делаю не так?

Он говорил громко, торопливо, голос звенел от напряжения, и под конец он уже почти кричал.

— Я разговариваю, — пробубнил Лука. — Мы в магазин вместе ходили, — заметил он.

— Ага, и всё, что я _до сих пор_ о тебе знаю, — что тебе нравится синий цвет.

Лука поскрёб голову, запустив руки в волосы, и повернулся взглянуть на Серхио. Тот так и стоял, скрестив руки, лицо осунулось, но на нём не было гнева и неприязни, как ожидал Лука. Он хмурился, но за этим было видно, что он обижен.

— Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — произнёс Лука, и Серхио прикрыл глаза.

— Я думал, мы могли бы стать друзьями, — сказал он, и Лука едва сдержал усмешку. Серхио, должно быть, заметил его реакцию, потому что повёл плечами и крепче стиснул скрещенные руки, так что мышцы напряглись; и когда он снова заговорил, голос его был холоден. — Я так радовался, когда нас поселили вместе. Думал, мы найдём общий язык. Ты единственный здесь, такой как я.

От его искренности у Луки заныло в глубине живота.

— В смысле — как ты? — спросил он в замешательстве.

Серхио сузил глаза, словно не ожидал от Луки такой глупости.

— Одинокий, — сказал он просто, и Лука не смог сдержать вырвавшийся вздох. Лука и Серхио, оба капитаны, оба серьёзно относятся к футболу, оба живут в чужой стране, говорят на чужом языке. Серхио мог сказать что угодно из этого, и не соврал бы; но взамен он произнёс то, что иногда, казалось, составляет самую суть существования Луки; самая болезненная точка.

— Ты не одинок, — сказал Лука. На тренировках Серхио постоянно с кем-то разговаривал, не прерываясь ни на секунду; целыми часами переписывался с кем-то или болтал по-испански по телефону, уходил из общаги встретиться с кем-то чаще за прошлую неделю, чем Лука за весь прошлый год. Но тут Серхио моргнул, его лицо немного изменилось, слегка расслабилось, и Лука узнал выражение его глаз, точно так же, как узнал в них жар перед матчем: пустые и голодные.

— Лука, — сказал Серхио и умолк. Он махнул рукой и отвернулся, словно сдаваясь. — Одинок, — ровным тоном повторил он, обращаясь к стене.

Лука ничего не понимал, но видел, что Серхио говорит правду. И говорил он так, словно Лука был как раз тем, кто мог бы это одиночество облегчить. _Лука_ , с кем он меньше всего должен хотеть подружиться, кто отталкивал его непрерывно с момента переезда, у которого не было никаких причин для неприязни к Серхио, кроме собственных дурацких, неправильных чувств.

— Прости, — сказал Лука и запнулся. С мамой и сестрой он всегда знал, что сказать, как утешить, как уладить спор, как рассмешить. А Серхио он знал даже меньше, чем думал, и не хотел обещать ему, что они подружатся, потому что он вряд ли справится. Но ему нужно было как-то ответить; Серхио заслуживал как минимум вежливости. Так что он сказал:

— Мы можем больше разговаривать.

Серхио посмотрел на него и коротко улыбнулся с такой надеждой, что у Луки заныло всё тело.


End file.
